


We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill

by mischiefmanaged95



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Anal Sex, Awesome Howling Commandos, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Endearments, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Happy Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Memories, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Outdoor Sex, Pet Names, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Praise Kink, Reminiscing, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Smut, Star Gazing, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, Sweet/Hot, Top Bucky Barnes, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, inspired by ed sheeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/pseuds/mischiefmanaged95
Summary: “What’s brought this on, Stevie?” Bucky asked gently, knowing that he needed to tread carefully when Steve was like this. Vulnerable. Open. Sad.“I just…heard this song. Reminded me of them.”“What song? I’ll kill the singer, I swear.”Steve laughed and shook his head, “no you like him. You can’t do that.”“Who is it? I don’t like him if he made you sad.”~~~Fluff + Smut + Happy Feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off these lyrics:
> 
> "And I'm on my way,  
> I still remember these old country lanes,  
> When we did not know the answers,  
> And I miss the way,  
> You make me feel,  
> It's real,  
> We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill." - Ed Sheeran. 
> 
> I own no one and any mistakes are my own. I thought y'all needed something happy after what I posted the other day. Enjoy <3

When Steve had been smaller and younger, he’d never really been able to appreciate nature. His asthma or something else always hindered him, the cold would crawl its way into his skin and bones and leave him bedridden for days. But now, things were different. Now, Steve could enjoy the sunset, watching as the sky exploded like a balloon full of paint, splattered across the sky in an array of bright, radiant shades. Now, he could breathe and smell the scent of freshly cut grass and hear the sound of birdsong or the rustling of emerald leaves.

Now, his bright blue eyes could appreciate the natural world, now he could see the yellows and oranges of old leaves and hear the crunch of them beneath the soles of his boots, he could taste the raindrops on his lips and lie in the snow, watching as the world was swallowed up by a white blanket of snowflakes. Now, he was free. Well, at least from sickness. He still had all the pressures of life on his shoulders, but at least now, he wasn’t alone. After Bucky had fallen and everything had gone to shit, Steve had never thought he’d get this day.

But here he was, lying next to Bucky, looking up at the evening sky. They watched as the stars winked into existence and the moon rose, its ghostly light kissing their cheeks.

“What’s goin’ on in that head of yours?” Bucky asked, turning to look at his boyfriend, “you’re lookin’ all melancholy like. Somethin’ botherin’ you?”

Steve sighed softly and turned to Bucky, shaking his head. He burrowed into Bucky’s warmth, putting his face under the brunette’s chin, clinging onto the other man like this would all be taken from him. He took a deep breath and smiled into Bucky’s chest, hearing the steady thump of his heart.

“Thinkin’ about…the past. Did you know that Peggy fell in love with a woman, named Angie? I was lookin’ at Peggy’s file the other day. Peggy told me in the hospital. But…I think somethin’ happened. She didn’t tell me what,” Steve said softly, mumbling into Bucky’s embrace.

“It didn’t work out?”

“No,” Steve shook his head, tears wetting Bucky’s shirt, “she married Daniel. He was a good man.”

“What’s brought this on, Stevie?” Bucky asked gently, knowing that he needed to tread carefully when Steve was like this. Vulnerable. Open. Sad.

“I just…heard this song. Reminded me of them.”

“What song? I’ll kill the singer, I swear.”

Steve laughed and shook his head, “no you like him. You can’t do that.”

“Who is it? I don’t like him if he made you sad.”

“It’s Ed Sheeran,” Steve grinned, looking up at Bucky with a bright smile.

Bucky pursed his lips and then laughed, “you’re right. I can’t kill him. He’s too talented.”

They both burst out laughing, rather hysterically, until Bucky rolled them so that Steve was on his back and he was on top. Bucky leaned down and pressed his lips to Steve’s swallowing the blond’s laugh. If you asked Steve what it felt like to be kissed by Bucky, he wouldn’t know how to answer you. Kissing Bucky was like breathing. Those soft lips against his own, hungrily claiming Steve’s mouth, tongue tasting every corner of the blond’s mouth, fighting for dominance and always winning. It made Steve’s head spin, heart thump and hands shake.

There was nothing quite like it.

“I love you,” Bucky said, kissing Steve’s neck, “I love you so much.”

Steve smiled and closed his eyes on the tears slipping passed, “I love you too.”

He could see light behind his eyelids, a sunny warmth washed over his body, as Bucky’s hands, lips and body touched him all over. His heart soared like the roaring fields that zoomed passed in his head, those green paths they’d walked on during the 40’s, flooded with snow and ice. He was tethered to Bucky, like a thread and lock to a key. Bucky made him feel whole, the last thing connecting him to his past and the only thing keeping him present.

“Do you remember when we first kissed?” Bucky asked, as their bodies became one, their skin pressed against each other’s, wet with sweat, “it was after that awful history class and we were comin’ home and I just pushed you into that dark alley and kissed ya on the mouth?”

Steve moaned and wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist as the latter began to thrust into him, “yeah, I remember – _oh_ – my first kiss. You were – _are_ – my first, last, everythin’. Nobody out there for me, but you.”

“Fuck,” Bucky groaned and pressed an open mouthed kiss on Steve’s neck, sucking there. Soon, they were a mess of hands, lips and moans, Bucky’s growl drowning out Steve’s high pitched noises. Bucky knew exactly where to touch Steve, where to kiss and tug. When to speed up and grasp Steve’s hips harshly and pound into him. He knew exactly what made Steve _tick_.

“I love you,” Steve whimpered, tears in his eyes again.

Bucky pressed their foreheads together, “I love you too, baby.”

After, once they’d come down from their highs, Steve lay curled up in Bucky’s arms, both of them huddled underneath blankets and nestled against the sheets below them.

“What do you think Monty went off to do?” Bucky said softly, watching the stars twinkle, stroking Steve’s back.

Steve hummed and nuzzled into Bucky’s neck, “I think he continued on. When I read his file it said he died on the field. But I know he did work on those short stories he used to talk about.”

“Gabe had a life, didn’t he?”

Steve smiled softly, a little sadly, “yeah. I met his grandson.”

“What’s he like?”

Steve grinned, “like Gabe.”

“Peggy worked with them after…didn’t she?”

Steve nodded, and let out a small sigh, snuggling closer to Bucky, “yeah. She did. They…were happy. I hope. Peggy told me Morita travelled a lot. Dum Dum finally found the girl of his dreams. Dernier suffered with depression for a while, nearly drank himself into the ground. But…he was strong.”

“Did he make it?”

“Yeah,” Steve smiled, looking up at Bucky, “he was at Peggy’s wedding. They all were.”

“I miss them,” Bucky said softly, tears in his eyes, “I miss them all the time.”

Steve buried his face in Bucky’s neck and hid his tears there, “I miss them too. Remember that castle we found, on that last week. We watched the sunset over it. It was the last time we were all together.”

“Dum Dum got pissed off his head,” Bucky laughed wetly.

“Monty was singing and Morita had to tell him to shut up.”

“I think Gabe wanted to slap us all.”

They both fell into a sweet silence, only interrupted by small laughs and gentle smiles, full of tears and love and kisses and pain and heartbreak. It was perfect.

“Do you think they’re with us?” Steve asked, looking up at the sky, eyes wide.

“Yeah,” Bucky replied softly, tugging Steve into his arms tighter, “yeah, I do baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, seen as both Bucky and Steve have had the serum (even if Bucky's is different - they're both super soldiers), the serums takes care of their health, so they don't need to use condoms as they're always in fighting health and are unable to get ill. Aside from in ABO, where they do, if they're not planning for children. And if not, Steve's on the pill, though of course, that can fail too. 
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction, so please remember to stay protected, have check ups and practice safe sex! While it is your body and you can choose to do whatever you want with it, protecting yourself should always come first.


End file.
